Aurelea Borealis
Death Becomes Me. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Aurelea is a medium sized Ancient Dragon, definitely not the biggest among her kind, but not the smallest. Her prominent points would be her rather skinnier than most dragons form, should she stretch enough her ribs would be somewhat visible. Her scales are of an extremely dark black, and the teal swirls almost seem like they are constantly changing shapes and placements, although it is hard to pinpoint, because of how dark her scales tend to be. Under enough light, an odd almost flow-y texture can be seen, akin to moving sand. She's a finhead dragon, though the edges of her fins seem to be edged with sharp little bones. Aurelea never seems to leave her lair without a good dose of silver and gold adorning her body, which offer a stark contrast against her coloring. Her another prominent feature seem to be her extremely green eyes, like two very bright emeralds just fixated into a dragon shaped silhouette. Personality Sultry and confident, Aurelea always seems to be working some sort of an angle. Her initial personality upon initiation is mostly, and very often, very bright and cheery, if anything she gives off an air of wondrous free spiritedness, with a dash of clumsy naivety. It is hard to tell whether this is just a mask, or a part of her. However, there is a hunger in her that can never be satisfied, be it for love, for companionship, for knowledge, she constantly craves more and more, she wants to live more than anything. Though confident, Aurelea is prone to over-confidence, which can lead quickly into bouts of self doubt. Her mistakes weigh heavily on her mind, not morally but rather functionally. She seems to continually think of the best way to do something, rather than whether she should be doing it in the first place. Her primal need, at first glance, seems to be very simple: Raise hell. Have fun while doing it. Often times she assumes a very motherly, warm demeanor, she has a great love towards children -- admittedly of any race -- and seems to be particularly giving and charitable towards them, as well as general lost hopeless cases and abandoned wretched souls. One could almost say she's collecting misfits like herself. There's very little known of any OTHER Aurelea that isn't kind, motherly, thoughtful and warm. But her eyes are too sharp, her smile too cold. Likes & Dislikes Likes: - Getting under people's skin. - Reading books and researching lost spells and uncovering history - Dark places - Misfits Dislikes: - Tryhards - Overly difficult books, you can explain everything in a simpler manner you salty stale piece of bread! - Being told she shouldn't do something Strengths & Weaknesses Strength: - Magic - Charisma - Long distance combat - Observant - Cunning - Getting away from consequences of her actions Weakness: - Close quarter combat - Bright places - Overconfidence - nearsightedness - Owning up to mistakes Story The story is a little difficult to date, but some quite a few possibly countable years ago, an egg was left in a pool of blighted water, with a not so formidable, but not so little crack in it. The blighted water possibly seeped in. As if by some twist of fate, the egg was not meant to die, or so, as it was found by Cynny, and promptly taken in, for deeds unsightly to mention. Blighted at the time, but mostly driven through their sheer curiosity, Cynny had noted that the egg, with no amount of heat or proper care, was not hatching. That is when they've created a Phylactery of sorts, a soul focus, as an experiment, after all what could go wrong? Days later, an unsightly, ugly, almost made out of liquid abomination hatched out of the egg, with wild green eyes, and pulsating teal swirls, a shape that could never decide on what it exactly was. This creature could not move, could not eat, could not speak besides letting out high pitches screeches, until it slowly stabilized. Slowly, day by day, it formed itself into a hatchling. Aurelea, its name was to be so, and so, Aurelea came into existence. And sometimes, flickers out of it. Biography Ongoing Story She came into existence yet again, recently, weakened by her previous... misdeeds, Aurelea seeks to gather enough power to cause some good amount of mayhem, she slept too long, time to stretch her limbs and have some fun. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters